Arroz
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Ela era uma completa estranha que só comia arroz, nada a mais. Primeiramente a achei estranha, mas logo esse fato virou um dos fatores que me fizeram a amá-la."


**Arroz**

Estava chovendo no dia em que a vi pela primeira vez. Foi meio cômico, porque, além de ser por acaso, a conheci numa barraquinha de comida. Ela estava lá, toda linda e arrumada, comendo arroz com um par de hashis rosas com pequenas florzinhas brancas pintadas. Somente arroz, sem nada a mais. A princípio a achei estranha por isso, mas depois isso virou um dos fatores que me fizeram a amá-la.

A partir daquele dia comecei a freqüentar aquela barraquinha diariamente. E todos os dias ela estava lá, comendo com seus hashis rosas, o arroz. Era incrível como ela não enjoava daquilo. Parecia estranho, porque não havia nada com o arroz, nem pelo menos furikake. Ela era única. Resolvi perguntar ao tio da barraquinha sobre ela.

- Ojisan – chamei – Quem é aquela moça que só come arroz?

- Ah... Mitsashi Tenten.

Eu agradeci ao senhor e voltei a observar aquela morena. Só não contava que ela também me observava naquele mesmo momento. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar e abaixei rapidamente a cabeça para que ela não me visse corado. Mas logo, em menos de um minuto, eu senti uma mão quente e pequena no meu ombro. Gelei. Eu ouvi a voz de uma moça nas minhas costas. Parecia melodia de anjo de tão doce que era...

- Olá! – ela disse.

- O-Olá! – hesitei.

- Prazer, sou Tenten. E você deve ser um Hyuuga.

- Como sabe?

- Seus olhos indicam. – ela sorriu.

Seu sorriso era lindo, a pele macia e morena. Voz mansa. Olhos e cabelos castanhos, que pareciam um imenso mar de chocolate, quando vistos juntos. Lábios carnudos e avermelhados. Rosto de anjo... E o corpo... Perfeito! Cintura fina, seios fartos, quadril largo e lindas pernas.

Ela foi até seu lugar, pegou seus hashis e seu arroz e sentou-se ao meu lado. Não falava enquanto comia, ficava concentrada no seu arroz. Pedi um chá e após este chegar, o tomei num único gole. Nesse tempo, Tenten já tinha terminado sua refeição. Depois fomos pagar a conta e a muito custo, muito mesmo, ela deixou que eu pagasse por ela. Era uma mulher diferente das outras, realmente.

Ofereci-me para a levar até sua casa e acabei descobrindo que, coincidentemente, éramos quase vizinhos. Ela morava um andar abaixo do meu. Entramos no meu casso e fui dirigindo. Não era um caminho tão longo, mas parecia durar eternidades naquele silêncio infernal. Até que ela perguntou:

- Namora?

- Não e você?

- Namoro... – falou sem muito ânimo.

Certo, ela já namorava... Sortudo esse cara, deve ser muito feliz tendo uma mulher assim... Mas o ânimo dela incomodou-me. Não era para ela estar feliz? O solteiro infeliz era eu! Questionei o porque do humor dela ter mudado rapidamente e repentinamente e obtive como resposta:

- Ele me trai e acha que não sei...

O cara e um verdadeiro traste, isso é fato. Onde já se viu preferir outras mulheres à Tenten. Devia ser uma baranga, patricinha, viúva ou prostituta mesmo. A curiosidade foi mais forte que eu e então acabei perguntando quem era o ser de tamanha burrice.

- Ele se chama Kiba. É filho dos maiores adestradores de cães de Konoha, os Inuzuka.

- Inuzuka Kiba? – gritei

- Sim.

- Mas eu mato aquele animal!

- Por quê?

- Ele te trai, todas as noites com a minha prima, Hyuuga Hinata.

Certo, era informação demais para a minha cabeça. A Hinata era amante daquele cachorro? É, esse cara não tem juízo! Contei até dez e me tranqüilizei, não que eu tivesse esquecido tal fato. Voltei a me concentrar no transito e o resto do caminho fora em silêncio total.

A deixei em casa e fui a minha. Após adentrar o meu simples apartamento, despi-me e fui tomar um banho para relaxar meus músculos. Liguei o chuveiro e fiquei debaixo da água quente que caía. Fiquei uns trinta minutos trancado no banheiro. Voltei e sequei os cabelos. Fui assistir televisão e acabei cochilando no sofá.

Ao cair da noite, acordei com batidas em minha porta. Atendi o ser e percebi que este era Tenten, que estava me convidando para um jantar em sua casa. Aceitei e fomos os dois para lá. Ela cozinhou e me serviu. Apreciei sua comida, era uma ótima cozinheira. Conversamos um pouco e fui embora.

Ao chegar em casa, deitei para dormir, mas não consegui. Virei e revirei na cama e nada do sono bater. De repente ouvi a porta ser aberta. Eu havia esquecido de trancá-la... Fui até a sala e alguém me agarrou. Digo: agarrou para um beijo, não para me machucar. Incrivelmente eu correspondi. Era mulher, com lábios macios e com gosto de chocolate. Não sabia quem era, mas seja lá quem fosse, morava ali e era uma mulher boa. Eu era solteiro, então não tinha problema algum.

Conduzi-a até meu quarto, sem separar do beijo, que ficara mais desejoso. Antes que eu a colocasse na cama, ela me girou e jogou-me naquele móvel, podendo ficar por cima. A luz da cidade entrava pela janela então tive a surpresa conclusão que aquela mulher era Tenten. E por isso mesmo continuei.

Fomos rápidos em tirar as roupas. Não tivemos preliminares nem nada. Foi tudo muito rápido – literalmente – e surreal. Usei e abusei daquele corpo de deusa e não faço a mínima idéia de quantas vezes alcançamos o ápice da relação. Estava tudo parecendo um sonho, o que eu temia que fosse verdade.

Acordei com o calor dos raios solares e este em meu rosto. Abri os olhos vagarosamente e foquei a visão no teto. Disse a si mesmo:

- Realmente, foi só um sonho...

- Falou comigo, Neji? – indagou aquela voz de anjo que eu tanto gostava e conhecia.

É... Felizmente foi tudo verdade! Depositei um beijo em sua face e fui a cozinha, preparar o arroz, a comida mais importante na minha vida, para comermos juntos.


End file.
